Ikuto's Pink Rose
by Thy Violet Eyes Sparkle
Summary: It's Christmas, Ikuto returns from his search. Due to an accident that occurred that day Ikuto's chance to be with Amu is almost gone. An he still make her fall for him after what happened or will she fall for his rival once more? Full Summery on Profile
1. Prologue

**Violet: Hey, this is my first fan-fic so please be nice. I'm sorry if anyone already had this idea, but I swear I didn't steal it.**

**Ikuto: Thief**

**Violet: You're so mean.**

**Amu: Yeah, Ikuto don't be mean.**

**Violet: Wait a minute. *pointing at Ikuto and yelling* Just what are you doing here?**

**Ikuto: No reason.**

**Violet: Get OUT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YET! *pushes Ikuto out the door***

**Ikuto: Fine. I'm leaving. Just let me do the Disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: Violet doesn't own Shugo Chara. **

**Prologue:**

**Amu's POV:**

_I should so be used to fact that Ikuto left to find his father two years ago, but I'm not. Figures, I always was the kind of girl who hated change. I miss him too much. Miss him?!? No, bad Amu you do not miss him. He's just a perverted sly cat!_

I shook my head furiously trying to rid myself of those thoughts. I must have looked like a lunatic if I was spotted. Luckily I was in my dorm alone... Mostly alone.

"Amu-chan? What are you doing?" Ran asked when She, Miki, Suu, and Dia floated over to me. She looked at me as if I were retarded. She proved my point I looked like a lunatic.

"She's probably thinking about Ikuto again," Miki said in a bored tone while sketching something.

"I was so not!" I retorted as I blushed madly.

"You miss Ikuto! Your face is so red! Hahahaha!" Ran laughed. You know sometimes I want to strangle that... that.... that... Ugh!

"RAN!!!" my hands twitched as I nearly strangled her, but to stop myself from killing my chara (if that's possible) I stomped to my room **(A/N 'Kay in the dorm there's the living room from the middle to the left, the kitchen on the right and the rooms in the back.)** slammed the door and plopped on my bed. I hugged my pillow the same way I did when I was twelve; I guess I never grew out of that.

It's been two years now and I'm in a new school, Seishun Academy. **(I DO NOT OWN) **Seishun is a school that starts at the seventh grade and end at the twelfth. The others are in the school as well, but although the guys live in the west wing and us girls in the east we still see each other a lot.

They never changed over the years either. Rima still doesn't like Nagi as much as she could, Yaya still hyper-active as always, Tadase's still named the school's prince even if we did switch schools, Utau's gotten super famous over the years, Kukai's still a sports freak, and Ikuto... he's probably the same too, despite the fact he gotten famous. Ikuto found his father about three months ago and still hasn't visited. Anyway while searching for his father, within one of the millions who heard his violin playing was a producer, but not just any producer, world famous Shusuke Yoshimura.

I sighed and thought it all over. _I guess a lot of things have changed. Ikuto's famous, Utau and him found their father. Tadase and I broke up... Well, technically I broke up with him nearly half a year ago since I didn't feel the chemistry anymore; I'm not sure if it was ever there._

I slowly drifted into a sleep.

"_Ikuto, where are you!" I screamed._

"_Ikuto, I want to see you," I barely whispered._

"_Amu... Amu..." I heard a faint voice behind me._

_I spun around to see Ikuto stand in the mist. I ran towards him, but he vanished along with the mist._

"_Goodbye, Amu," He whispered before he was gone._

"_No, Wait Ikuto co--_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned as my hand flew around looking for my alarm clock. To my surprise the sound cut off before I actually found it.

"Seriously, Amu this thing's been going off for the past ten minutes." I slightly annoyed Utau spoke.

I rubbed my eyes, as I yawned. "Sorry, Utau-chan..."

It wasn't long before realization hit me, "Utau, when did you get back?" I screamed as I glomped her.

"Amu, just what are we going to do with you?" She asked rhetorically as she stroked my hair.

I snuggled for a bit **(A/N in a **_**FRIENDLY**__**way**_**) **then jumped up and ran to my closet. I dug around until I found a large box wrapped in silver snowflake wrapping paper with a big bow on top. I grabbed it and ran back to Utau.

"Merry Christmas," I said as I handed her the present.

"Aww, thanks, Amu!" Utau hugged me for a bit then responded, "My gift won't arrive until later today."

I stared at her completely confused, but then let it go.

"Amu-chi! Utau- tan!" Yaya screeched as she glomped me.

"Oi, Yaya get off! Can't... breathe..." I managed; before Utau got Yaya off of me.

"Yaya, don't be so loud in the morning," Rima complained when she entered the room.

How Rima can share a room with Yaya is completely beyond me; I mean I can't share the freaking dorm with her.

"But, Utau-tan's back!" Yaya whined.

"Welcome back, Utau," Rima yawned as she headed to me bed and fell asleep.

"Rima, get up it's Christmas Eve," I rejoiced.

"It won't be until six p.m." Rima pointed out.

I sighed. _I wonder how Ikuto's doing. I bet he has it easier than me._

**Ikuto's POV:**

_Seriously, why does Utau want me to come back right now? What could so important that she had to call me back for? Then again I want to see Amu again... BUT THEN WHY DOES SHUSUKE AND DAD HAVE TO COME ALONG? Okay, dad makes sense, but why Shusuke?_

"Shusuke, just why are you coming too?" I asked a bit irritated.

"Aww, Come on Ikuto-kun, we both want to see this wonderful girlfriend you have," Shusuke said in a whiny voice.

I spun around and glared at them and spoke in the darkest tone I could manage, "She's not my girlfriend yet, I don't you two to screw this up for me."

They simply nodded as we boarded the plane and awaited our arrival in Japan.

**Utau's POV:**

_Shoot! It's already four; I have to pick up Ikuto in ten minutes. Whatever, he can wait for a few._

I grabbed the keys to my car, and was about to leave when.

"Utau, where are you going?" Amu asked.

_Damn! I've been caught! _I smiled brightly and answered, "Sanjou-san asked me to do a little autograph signing for a friend of hers daughter's birthday party, but I'll be back soon." _ I have got to thank Sanjou-san for making me take those acting lessons!_

"'Kay, Bye Utau," Amu replied happily.

_Man is that girl dense. By now I thought she might have guessed I was bringing her Christmas Present. _

At the Airport

_Geez, I've been waiting here for –checks time- seven minutes now! Where is he?!?_

"Yo, lil' sis," I heard a husky voice call from behind me.

I turned around grabbed his collar and brought him down to my height, "What took you so long! Don't you know how to be punctual?" _Technically I was late too, but he doesn't need know that._

"We would have been here sooner, if it weren't for those two," He jerked his thumb in the direction of Otou-san and Shusuke.

"Otou-san!" I ran toward him and grasped him in a tight hug.

"It's been a long time now, hasn't it Utau?" Dad asked me in a calm soothing voice.

"It has," I replied as I broke the hug and returned to Ikuto. I examined him from head to toe and over again. "Just what am I going to do with you?" I shook my head in disapproval.

_Sure, he looks attractive in anything (You can't blame me just look at him), but it just didn't fit the "I'm back and lovable" look. Then again he couldn't pull that off... Or can he? But I don't have enough time to fix that up! I guess I'll just get him into an "Elegantly attractive rebel" look._

My eyes sparkled with inspiration as we got in my car and drove off.

"Great, Utau just hit inspiration! We're in for it now." Ikuto sighed.

**Violet: So, how was that?**

**Ikuto: Horrible**

**Amu: Ikuto! **

**Violet: *sigh* I know it wasn't that good, but you didn't have to go that far.**

**Ikuto: This is Amuto, yet all I've seen is Utau.**

**Utau: Now what's wrong with me being here?!**

**Violet: Nothing, except the fact that there wasn't any Kutau.**

**Kukai: What's with that? Why isn't the any?**

**Amu: *Everyone questioning Violet in the background* *Sigh* Please R & R**


	2. Utau's Present and The Consequence

**Violet: Hey! Chappie one is now up!**

**Ikuto: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU?!**

**Violet: It was completely necessary for the story to progress.**

**Amu: Violet, I get a stunt double for that scene, right?**

**Violet: ...**

**Amu: *Panicked* *Grabs Violet by the Shoulders* RIGHT?!?**

**Violet: OKAY, OKAY! *gently brushes off Amu***

**Yoru: While they're freaking out.**

**Yoru: Violet doesn't own Shugo Chara Peach-Pit does. ~Nya She also doesn't own that either. ~Nya**

**Violet/Ikuto/Amu: Hey that was **_**my**_** line. *Arguing***

**Chapter 1:**

**Utau's Present and the Consequences.**

**Utau's POV:**

We quietly drove around the city until I found a suitable clothing store. I quickly found parking spot and grabbed my purse. I quickly examined both Shusuke and Dad.

"Okay, you two can stay here while I get Ikuto ready to be the best Christmas Present ever," I told them.

"So that's why you brought me here," Ikuto sighed.

"Quit your whining and come on," I said as I dragged him out of the car.

"You've changed, Utau," he told me as we entered the store.

_We're being stared at, but since we're in_ _disguise it's probably due to Ikuto. The ones stare are only girls with envious looks in their eyes._

"What do you mean?" I asked; while searching through the men's section for something suitable.

"You didn't attack me when we got to the airport."

"I didn't realize I was supposed to... but then again I sort of did."

"Hn?"

"I nearly choked you."

"Ah, I guess you did, but I meant like hugging and so forth"

"I see, I 'm completely over _that_ now," I replied when I found something.

"Over it? So soon? I thought you loved me more than that." He joked as something in his pocket moved.

"Where am I ~nya?" Yoru asked rubbing he eyes.

"Hello, Yoru. I haven't seen for a while," I stated.

"Utau ~nya... EH?! UTAU! That mean Japan ~nya"

"Yoru, either go to sleep or go back to the car," Ikuto ordered. Yoru floated off with that... just not the car.

I grabbed Ikuto's hand dragged him to a fitting room and threw him in there with the clothes I found. I shut the door.

"Hey, Utau how did you get over _that_?" He asked in a whispered tone, but still loud enough for me to hear.

_Good, he caught on to the fact I now hate mentioning my odd crush and obsession with him. (You can't blame me. You try living with him and not feel anything.)_

"I found someone else." I blushed madly. Luckily no one was around to see that.

"Hn. Let me guess, is it Kukai Souma?"

_Damn! How can he possibly know? I haven't seen or talked him in two years. I can't let him know! If he knew it'd be living hell. If he knew I'd finally realize what Amu went through._

"Utau, you're taking too long so that means I'm right doesn't it?"

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out," I replied. Just in time for him to step out of the fitting room.

He was wearing a black jacket unzipped – kind of like a school uniform jacket, but it had several zippers on it. It was a cross in between a school uniform jacket and a motorcycle jacket. Except the fact it wasn't leather – A thin white t-shirt underneath with his cross necklace and a black plaid tie showing; he also had jeans with chains on the side and a pair of sunglasses on. He had his old clothes draped over his right arm that was held up in the way it would be offered to a girl when dancing and a hat hanging on his hand/fist.

_Oh, wow. He is just freaking hot right now. I knew I was good, but I never thought you could actually be elegant and rebellious at the same time. Then again this is Ikuto. He really can pull off anything._

"Perfect," I exclaimed in a quiet manner. "Come with me." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the cashier.

Luckily there was a short line. That gave me enough time to pull of the tags for the cashier to scan. Usually this wouldn't have been tolerated by anyone for that matter, but due to this place being a small shop and Ikuto's looks the cashier let it pass.

"Is there anything you need me to gift-wrap," the cashier asked without leaving Ikuto out of her sight.

To her surprise I answered, "Yes, I need you to tie a ribbon on his hat with a bow on top while still making sure it would fit on his head without falling off. Do you think you can do that?"

She simply nodded. She seemed kind of – okay, very shocked; either because of my reply or because my voice gave away my identity.

After several trial and errors we decided on having the ribbon around the hat. With the ribbon being red on a black 'dress' hat it gave Ikuto that flare. Thankfully we were the only ones left in the shop or else we've been mobbed due to anger or fans.

"Thank you," I said and just as we were about to leave.

"Umm, Miss Hoshina... before you leave could I get your autograph?"

_Knew it, I totally saw this coming the moment I opened my mouth. If I have to do this, so does Ikuto._

"Sure thing, who should I make this out to?" I asked.

"M-Misaki," she stuttered.

I quickly signed it and right before she closed the book I asked, "Do you like the violinist, Ikuto Tsukiyomi as well?"

"I absolutely _adore_ Ikuto Tsukiyomi. What I'd give for his autograph."

"Ikuto do me a favour and sign the book," I told him.

"Whatever you say," he replied while leaning down to sign it.

The girl – Misaki gasped, loudly at that.

"Y-y-you mean I-I have both U-Utau H-H-Hoshina and I-I-Ikuto T-Tsukiyomi in my presence?"

"Shh, let's keep this our little secret," I whispered.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you and Tsukiyomi-sama dating?" She blushed mad.

_Tsukiyomi-sama? You have got to be kidding me._

"No, but we're close friends. If you'll excuse us we've got to go." With that I left the shop with Ikuto lingering behind me.

We got into the car only to be greeted by Yoru with a mouth full of catnip. While driving back the road was filled with traffic. I clenched my teeth while impatiently tapping my fingers on the steering wheel.

"Ikuto, while you're sitting there doing absolutely nothing _useful_, call Tadase and tell him to get himself and the other guys to our dorm in the east wing.

"Is his number still the same?"

I nodded still irritated; of course not by my brother, but due to traffic and my hectic schedule. I quickly checked the clock for the time.

_Today is basically my Christmas holiday. Tomorrow is my special charity Christmas concert in the park! It's already six p.m. which according to Rima is Christmas Eve... Finally, we got here._

"Come on, people let's get a move on," I spoke in a calmer, but still annoyed tone.

"Aren't you in a rush? Can't wait to see Kukai?" Ikuto teased.

"No, Ikuto, for your information due to my hectic schedule today and tomorrow evening is basically my Christmas Holiday. Tomorrow morning we have a Charity concert in the park, you know the one you used to play your violin at."

Ikuto nodded then replied, "What do you mean by _we_?"

"You and I have a Charity concert tomorrow. You will play the violin while I sing... Didn't Shusuke tell you? He and Sanjou-san cleared it over the phone already."

"Shusuke..."

"Gomen, I'm really sorry Ikuto-kun! I meant to tell you in good time," Shusuke apologized.

"When would that be _Shusuke_ the concert is tomorrow?" He added venom to his voice.

"Oh come now son, you're scaring Shusuke to death," Dad remarked as we entered the building and headed towards the elevator.

"Let's change the topic now," I suggested in an odd fashion.

"I agree," Dad paused before continuing, "So, Utau is this Kukai your boyfriend?"

"Dad! –Turns to Ikuto- You see what you get me into!" I accused as we stepped into of the elevator. I pressed the button and the elevator moved quickly up.

"Utau, is he your boyfriend?" Dad asked as the elevator opens its door for us; we stepped out of the elevator. And just my luck! Guess who was right in front of it, Kukai Souma!

"What's this, Utau finally got herself a boyfriend? Congrats!" Kukai teased.

"Oh, shut up! And Dad _he_ is not my boyfriend," I emphasised the he not wanting to bring up the name.

"Ok," he answered me and paused a bit before gently scolding Ikuto, "Son, you shouldn't torture you sister like that."

"Wait, Dad, Ikuto, Son... That means... You're Utau and Ikuto's dad, Aruto-san," Kukai finally realized. "Oh, Pardon me sir, I'm Kukai Souma."

"As you already know, I'm Aruto Tsukiyomi. It's nice to finally meet Uta– You."

Kukai being well him was confused then again any unobservant boy wouldn't get it either.

_How on earth did I possibly fall for such a person?_

I sighed and dragged Dad, Shusuke, Ikuto, and Kukai by the collar (No, it didn't choke them) to the door with Yoru floating behind.

"Yoru, do me a favour and knock on the door." He banged on the door and to which a slightly annoyed and bored Rima answered. She quickly stepped aside and sighed seeing my situation, but had enough time to notice Dad, Shusuke, and Ikuto. I let them go and stepped inside. I motioned for Ikuto to follow me. He followed while rubbing his neck.

"Okay, Ikuto, I'm going in first and distract her and you will come in AFTER to surprise her... but don't scare her too much our this will be a wreck," I told him outside of Amu and my room. He quickly nodded to my demanding statement, probably due to the fact he didn't want to be dragged again.

I enter the room and walked to Amu's bed where she was reading a book.

_A manga? Skip Beat! Typical Amu. –Mental disapproval- I'm standing right in front of her and she hasn't noticed. One of these days something's going to happen to you because of this and the fact you're really naive and gullible._

"Amu, it's Christmas Eve get up. It's even six even Rima will agree. Plus I brought your present," I mentioned.

**Amu's POV:**

"Liar, you said you'd be done soon it's been about two hours," I pointed out in a bored tone while I sat up and put down my Skip Beat! manga.

"Oh, come," Utau tried to cheer me up, "I've got your present here to!" She grabbed my hand pulled me up and covered my eyes as she led me... somewhere.

Suddenly, I felt someone breathe on my neck. I nearly jumped when that happened, but luckily I was able to keep my ground.

_Eep! What did Utau get me?!? It... Can... Breathe! Next thing you know it'll talk. Amu, get a hold of yourself. Just trust that what Utau got you isn't evil._

"Aww, little Amu's scared," A husky voice teased me. I knew immediately that it was Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and they say I'm slow!

"Ahh, Ikuto! Pervert!" I jumped forward.

Everything came into focus and to my surprise there was the entire gang... staring at me and laughing. Just great, what else could possibly go wrong.

"W-w-wait a minute Ikuto!" I stared at him while pointing/waving my arm around. "When did you get back!?"

"Now, Amu that isn't very polite," he teased as he walk over to me, "Aren't you happy to see me?" He leaned down and our faces were inches away when he spoke. His breath brushed my face. I flushed a deep color of red and spun around to hide my face... well from him at least. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"P-pervert!" I stuttered.

"Ikuto, that's enough for now. Don't we have some introductions to get through?" She asked rhetorically.

"Mm," he hummed as he picked me up by the waist and carried me to the open area on his shoulder.

Throughout the time he held me everyone (except Tadase who was barely grinning) **(A/N I wonder why...)** laughed probably due to the things I was screaming, "Ikuto! Put me DOWN! NOW! Ugh! HENTAI, AKUMA, BAKA, ONI!"

"Haha, Son, you mustn't do that to a young lady," A taller man told Ikuto. The man looks a lot like Ikuto too, except he was slightly taller and buffer. They had the same mysterious midnight blue colour in both their hair and eyes... Wait a minute, did he just say Son? Utau, Ikuto, Man that looks like Ikuto, Son... Shusuke Yoshimura?! You know I would freak and say something like 'WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!' then get scolded by Nagi on etiquette and ladylike behaviour, but everything was just too much.

I found out about the whole 'Nagihiko being the Nadeshiko' thing several months after Ikuto's leave. It sent me right into shock, and what's worse Yaya and I were the only ones who didn't know! (Well, within the Gaurdians. That also includes former members.) YAYA AND I WERE THE _**ONLY ONES**_ WHO DIDN'T KNOW! Heck, even _**UTAU**_ found out on _**HER OWN**_ before _**HE **_had to _**TELL ME**_! Seriously, she was so freaking busy! With Easter as our ally Utau got support and help from them. With the amount of work she had in those nine months before he told me about 'it' she spent roughly about one months and a half here. Plus, every time she came back it was only two-three days, four at the most. So, you can see why I was upset... Did I mention Ikuto knew before me too?

I sighed out of relief the moment Ikuto finally let me down. "You know, I could have walked without your help."

"But, there wouldn't be any fun in that now would it _Amu_," He emphasised my name.

"Ahem," Utau cleared her throat. "Everyone, this is my Dad, Aruto, and Ikuto's Manager Shusuke Yoshimura." She waved to them in turn. "And Dad, Shusuke, these are our friends Kukai Souma, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Rima Mashiro, Yaya Yuiki, Kairi Sanjou and Amu Hinamori." She waved to each of us in turn.

We all said our little hi's and we talked a little before Utau called our attention once again.

"So, there's this little Beach Christmas Party going on and it's being hosted by Yua Sakurai. I promised to go and all of you are invited as well, since I'm pretty sure Yua was Amu's kohai and she made a visit to Seiyo a few years back."

"Soo, that means we're going no matter what right?" I asked the obvious.

"Mmhm," Utau hummed. "Kukai did you drive your car here?"

"You didn't think we'd walk here did you?" He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Well, unfortunately you are the only one of the guys that can drive and that fact is you're the most irresponsible. So technically what I'm asking is does your car have gas, oil, and does it work?"

"Yes, it has gas, oil, and works. And how am I the most irresponsible?"

"Well, Kairi is basically the most responsible and organized since Sanjou-san depends on him a lot and so he's kinda like my co-manager. Well, Nagi had to pretend to be Nadeshiko for the fir twelve years of his life and very responsible. With that it leaves you, the irresponsible soccer freak."

After those first few statements the said to each other I decided to stop them before all hell broke loose. "Okay, what are our seating arrangements for the cars?"

"So, Ikuto, You, Dad, and I will be in my car while the rest will be in Kukai's," She answered. After she finished we didn't need her to say anything to know she wanted us out of the dorm and in the cars and on our way. Since there was only one beach in the entire region no one had to ask where to go.

Several minutes had passed until we reached the parking lot and throughout the whole time Ikuto kept on teasing me. I mean doesn't he have better things to do than tease me. What's so fun about that!? **(A/N Poor Naive, clueless Amu *shakes head in disapproval)**

"Here, Ikuto you drive." Utau tossed him the car keys as she proceeded to the passenger seats in the back. I ended up in the front passenger seat while Aruto-san sat in the back and Ikuto did as she said without questioning her. Probably an inside thing not to mention Utau never really liked driving.

I stared outside the window watching the lights and stars go by and the moon always in the center. The night was calm and cool. It was unusually empty for Christmas Eve, but it was nice. The stars shined brightly and the moon glowed.

I was caught up with the sky when this light shined brightly into the window. It all happened so fast yet it felt like everything was happening in slow motion. I felt something hard smash into my body. The windows smashed and I got dizzy. I could feel my arm and head get wet, but my vision went blurry. Something white puff out and stopped me from hitting the dashboard, but knock all the air out of me. I could see Ikuto reach for me and yelled something incoherent. Everything went dark and I felt my body go numb.

**Violet: I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I'm such a horrible person.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, I bet now you actually wrote the car crash scene you feel bad.**

**Violet: No, it wasn't that. I actually had fun writing that. I promised to have this out by Christmas and now its New Years! It has been ONE WEEK! ONE WHOLE FREAKING WEEK!**

**Ikuto: You lying, lazy, procrastinating, promise breaking, Sadist!**

**Violet: I kn- Wait! I can accept lying... promise breaking... procrastinating... and lazy, but not sadist! I. AM. Not. A. Sadist.**

**Ikuto: Are too**

**Violet: Am not! And to my readers sorry for the late update I'm really sorry and hope you'll continue reading. Also, everyone has told me never to give an excuse, but I'm gonna give you one anyway. So, I was dragged from party to party. I know what you're thinking how can you not like party? Well, I liked some of them there were ups and downs like if EVER see cake again I'm going to puke! Anyway, after getting dragged from party to party it was then Christmas! And one of my presents were the entire set of the House of Night. I got caught up on reading and now I'm half way through the fourth book. Yes, I'm aware I sound like a nerd/bookworm. That's my lame excuse I don't expect any of you to forgive me for.**

**Violet: Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year! Please R&R! **


	3. A Wilting Rose

**Ikuto: Violet, that idiot it's been nearly a month! Where is that idiot?**

**Utau: She said she had to finish her homework in her room.**

**Ikuto: Why are you here? Where's Amu?**

**Utau: I'm here because Violet asked me to and Amu's with Violet in shock and getting comforted. But, it's not so easy so those two won't be here for a while.**

**Ikuto: What do you mean by "not easy"?**

**Utau: After that scene last chapter she became a statue, literally. Look. *slightly opens door to Violets room***

**Violet: C'mon Amu, at least say something. *pokes Amu* Seriously, you've been like this for... *checks calendar* two weeks now snap out of it...**

**Utau: *Closes door***

**Ikuto: O_o Wow...**

**Utau: Anyway, Violet gave me a note to read to the readers. **

"**To my readers, it seems like around school and my ****extracurricular activities**** other stuff, I can only have my stories updated from bi-weekly to monthly. I am deeply sorry for inconvenience. Oh, their ages for Amu and the other are:**

**Amu: 14**

**Ikuto: 18**

**Kukai: 15**

**Utau: 16**

**Rima/Nagihiko/Tadase: 14**

**Yaya: 13**

**Kiari:12**

**Ami: 5-7**

**Umm, if I ****forgotted ****forgot anything just tell me."**

**Utau: Now, since that useless note is out of the way. Violet doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Violet: *yelling* Now, what's useless?!**

**Chapter 2:**

**A Wilting Rose**

**Ikuto's POV:**

I finally regained conciseness. I quickly sat up, causing the world around me to spin and my head to ache.

_Ugh, my head! Where am I? The hospital? –flashback of last night- Amu!?! WHERES AMU!?!_

I tried to get up, but once I stood my legs buckled and I grabbed onto the bed for support. I couldn't give up on Amu. That's what I think and what I want, but my body wouldn't listen. I stumbled back and fell onto the bed.

_CREEK. CREEK._

"Nurse, remember to oil that door," a man's voice came from the other side of the room. I looked up and blinked a few time to clear my vision. A doctor?

The doctor took a quick glance at his clipboard before he spoke to me.

"Tsukiyomi-san, I'm glad you're awake. You shouldn't move for a while since you are still quite weak, but other than that you in good condition."

I didn't care about how I was. Everything he said was completely and utter useless! All I could care about was Amu.

"Where is Amu? How is she?"

"Amu, Amu, Amu... Oh, Hinamori-san. She is in the room next to yours, and unfortunately she is not in as good condition."

I stood up immediately forgetting the pain and shock that ran through my boy; forgetting my aching head and my blurry vision. All that ran through my mind was Amu. Nothing in this world could matter now, but her. The world could end anytime and I couldn't care less.

"What do you mean she's not in as good as me?! I feel horrible! I've never felt something this horrible; if this hadn't anything to do with her I would've given in to what my body wanted long ago!"

"Please, calm down Tsukiyomi-san. It's nothing too serious. She has quite a bit of damage in her brain, possibly temporary memory loss and a few minor cuts. There probably won't be any scars though."

"What do you mean by "possibly" temporary memory loss?"

"It's only a possibility, but we can't confirm it until she wakes up."

"Thank you, for your help." I said quickly as I ran out of my room to Amu's. I quickly turned the knob and entered the room. It turns out everyone else was sitting around waiting for Amu to wake up; though they tried to distract themselves for the time to pass.

I silently walked over to sit next to Utau. Seems like my presence wasn't known to anyone in the room, although my footsteps were loud enough to be heard in this quietly eerie room. I sat down next to Utau, but she didn't seem to notice; she was just spacing out and staring at the floor.

"Utau how is she?" I asked knowing the answer.

She turned to look a me and her eyes widened. Either I looked horrible or she was too ecstatic to see me. I'm gonna take a bet on both.

"Ikuto, how did you actually move around with all those bandages?"

"Huh?" I lifted my arm painfully to my head to find bandages wrapped around my head and one taped to my cheek. I never realized how painful they were until I touched them. I inspected the rest of myself with a little hesitation. Well, my clothes were okay... except for the blood stains, that is. I could see that my ankle was bandaged and I after I checked so was the whole upper left side of my body too.

Suddenly, I remembered that the doctor had said Amu was worse. I took a good look at her and the equipment next her as well. Her heart rate and pulse was okay. She had a few scratches here and there, but nothing that would leave scars. She also had a few bruises.

That should be a relief right? Wrong! There was one thing I didn't know, that would be whether she remembered me or not. I took a glance at the window sill to see a pretty, little rose. But, what caught my attention was that it was pink. It was really pretty, except it was starting to wilt. I don't know why, but that my gut tie itself into a knot.

I turned back to Utau to find she was still staring at me with concerned eyes. I was about to tell her that I'm okay when a miracle happened. The girl I was waiting for had finally woke up from what felt like eternity. I was so happy yet I wasn't. The thought had struck me. _What if she didn't remember?_

**Violet: *pulls in a cart* Hi, sorry I wasn't here earlier. I also apologize for not being able to update faster and this sorry excuse for a chapter.**

**Ikuto: Why'd you pull in a cart?**

**Violet: I thought solidified Amu should make an appearance. *whispers* Amu at least say Hi.**

**Amu: ...H...**

**Violet: Good enough for me!**

**Ikuto: What were you thinking when you wrote this. I sort of sounded like one of those hopeless guys from the anime's you watch.**

**Violet: But those "hopeless guys" as you put it is a summary of you on the inside, correct?**

**Ikuto: Whatever, I'm gonna take a nap.**

**Violet: Why?**

**Ikuto: FYI, It's 2:30 in the morning**

**Violet: What are you... *glances at clock* How did that happen!?**

**Utau: Hopeless... Please R & R. **


	4. Falling Petals

**Violet: I'm so sorry and I apologize deeply. Thank you to those who are still subscribed to this story and much less me. *bows repeatedly* I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Gomen! I'm going to stop rambling now and let you read the story. Utau do the disclaimer for me will you?**

**Utau: Will this chap be my POV?**

**Violet: Yes, that's what I was planning from the beginning anyway.**

**Utau: In that case. Violet doesn't own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**Kukai: Violet, One question first.**

**Violet: Yes?**

**Kukai: If I'm 15 how am I allowed to drive?**

**Violet: ... One sec. *Runs to closet and comes back* *throws streamers and puts hat on Kukai* Congratulations on turning 16!**

**Utau: Ahem, my chapter needs to get started.**

**Violet: Yes, Miss Pushy.**

**Utau: What was that?**

**Violet: Nothing...**

**Utau: That's what I thought.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Falling Petals**

**Utau's POV:**

I sat there just staring at Ikuto for a while. Had he not realized he was badly injured, but I can't blame him. After all, his most precious person in this world might have forgotten. Forgotten who she is, who all of us are, but most importantly who he was.

_Ironic, even though Easter longer controls him and makes him do as they say he has yet to actually spend Christmas happily with Amu. What sort of cruel joke is this? Is it that bad to let him be happy that everything he cares for has to taken away from him until he has nothing left in his life?_

Suddenly, a shock of pain shot through my arm. Of course, with my acting lessons I was able to hide it. It the pain in my arm hurt a lot, but it was merely a scratch. No matter how I look at it Amu and Ikuto are really strong people and I sometimes can't help, but feel that I can't even compare my pain to theirs. Ikuto is suffering from both anxiety and the agony of the pain; and I can't even fathom to guess how Amu must be feeling.

_Why s it taking so long it's been four hours. Amu, wake up. Reassure my brother, save him, again. You're the only one who can. Kami-sama, Help them! Please! My best friend and my brother. Help Them._

I sat there praying to some unknown God; I don't know who existed or not, when I heard it. It was like a miracle. The clock struck midnight and Amu woke up. **(A/N is it too cliché?) **

Almost immediately Ikuto got up and walked over to Amu's bed with me following not too far behind. Although he tried hard to cover up his pain and he did it really well, but I could see the pain in his movements.

_Kami-sama, don't let it happen. Let her remember him._

_Please!_

**Amu's POV: (A/N you didn't think it was all about Utau, did you?)**

I sat up and clench my head to feel the excessive pain shooting through it. The world around me spun, and the brightness of the lights and the room wasn't helping either. So, I squeezed my eyes shut and kept them that way.

"Amu, are you okay?" I heard a concerned voice ask me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied through my teeth, literally.

"Amu, don't lie! Lay down," I heard a different voice this time. This one was higher compared to the husky one from before, but the concern in their voices were all the same.

"She's right, Hinamori, you need to lie down," This was also different voice. It wasn't as husky as the first, but it was definitely a male voice.

I was starting to wonder just how many people were here, but what I wanted know most of all was where I was, who was talking to me, and most importantly... am I this "Amu Hinamori"?

**Utau's POV: (A/N Yeah, it's mostly by Utau...)**

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto asked; his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, but her voice and the fact she was clenching her head gave it all away.

"Amu, don't lie! Lay down," I told her sternly.

"She's right, Hinamori, you need to lie down," Kukai sided with me. Now, that was something new. We barely ever agree on something, heck, we could barely agree on the same pizza topping! But, I knew this is a million times more important that some topping on a pizza. This was our close friend, my best friend, Amu.

Luckily, she had done what we had asked... or demanded. But, what she had said next was indescribable. It was cruel. Not that she meant anything of it, since she really had no idea, but is the world as so cruel to let this happen to her, and my brother.

"Umm, I've been wondering this for a while, but am I Amu Hinamori?" She asked as her eyes slowly opened.

"She doesn't remember..." I heard Ikuto murmur.

"Amu-chi, is it true? You don't remember?" Yaya was bouncing on the side, but unfortunately, it wasn't a happy Yaya. As annoying as she is when she's energetic and happy; it's better than as she is now, sad and on the brink of tears.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I don't remember any of you either."

I couldn't stand here and watch this anymore. Everything was so... so... melodramatic for a lack of words. "Excuse me, for a second," I said in a hushed voice, but loud enough for everyone else to hear. I walked out of the room and headed down the corridor to the elevator. Just as I enter and the doors about to close, I heard footsteps hammering the ground; and it was getting louder and louder until the person suck their arm through the doors to stop them.

"Utau, are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked as he entered the elevator with me. I had already pressed the button to the roof, so he didn't need to do anything.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I whispered. I stared at the ground and kicked the floor subconsciously.

The ride up the elevator was quiet, but what I wanted to know most of all was why did he follow me?

Stepped out of the elevator onto the roof and walked over to the fence that went around the entire roof. **(A/N it's sort of like a caged fence. If you still don't have a clue just check my profile page.) **I gripped the little metal bars tightly. I was sad, angry and confused all at the same time. I stared out to the city and up to the stars. It was so beautiful.

_How ironic. How could such a horrible thing happen on such a beautiful evening? The stars continue to shine brightly as if nothing has happened. Utau Hoshina, you have received a huge dose of reality. No matter what happens, the world will continue to revolve, the stars will keep shining, and the moon will glow in the dark night. The only thing that will happen is the remorse of those close to you._

"Utau," He put his hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to hold it in."

I turned my head to look at him. How did Kukai Souma – unobservant, dense, carefree Kukai Souma – see right through me and sound so sad.

"I'm your friend. You can tell me anything."

He was right. No matter how much we fight or compete we're still friends and I go to him for everything, almost everything.

"There's nothing I'm holding back," I lied. I could feel tears welling up, so I turned to look at the sky and stared at the stars. I let my hands fall to my side; I no longer had the strength to keep them up.

"Utau," His voice was more demanding this time. I felt both of his hands on my shoulders. Suddenly, he spun me around to look at him straight in the eye.

I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer, but I still Held them back as hard as I could. "I..." I barely choked out.

I didn't see it coming, but he suddenly pulled me into a tight embrace. He stroked my hair as he whispered in my ear, "You can cry, Utau. It's okay. I'm here for you."

_Maybe, this is why I fell for a guy like him. He maybe carefree, unobservant, hopelessly clueless, but he's cute, kind, caring and is always there for me._

I did as he said. I dug my head into his chest, and before I knew it I was bawling my eyes out. I cry, as he continues to stroke my hair and whisper warm words in my ear.

**Ikuto's POV:**

"She doesn't remember..." I murmured.

I could hear Yaya say something, but I was too lost in my thoughts to notice what she was saying.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I don't remember any of you either," Amu responded.

"Excuse me, for a second," Utau whispered, but it was loud enough for the others and me to hear.

As she was leaving the room, I could see Kukai Souma watch her every movement. He was standing on the other side of me, making it easier for me to tell him, "Take care of her for me."

He looked at me and nodded before dashing out of the room. As soon as he left I refocused my attention on Amu.

_You can't stay like this! If you stay down so will everyone else._

_But I can't stop feeling this way._

_Does it matter? Right now, it's about her! Not you!_

_It's because I'm thinking about her that I feel this way._

_She will feel worse and feel guilty if you continue to act this way._

I continued to fight with myself, until that last realization. If I acted this way she would feel worse. With that realization I smiled slightly and looked at her. "How does your head feel?" I asked, trying to keep the despair out of my voice.

She turned to look at me with a small smile lingering on her lips. "It's just a minor headache," She replied simply. "Thanks."

"Yeah. Since, you probably don't remember I'm Ikuto. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. And the girl who just left was my sister Utau Hoshina, and the guy who went with her is your senpai, Kukai Souma."

"Ah, me too. Amu-chii. I'm Yaya Yuiki!" She introduced herself and pulled at Kairi's arms telling him to hinting him to introduce himself.

He pushed his glasses up before doing so. "Kairi Sanjou."

Everyone, caught on to the fact they would have to be introduced, again.

"Rima Mashiro, your best friend next to Utau... and this idiot. He's Naghiko Fujisaki, your best guy friend." I noticed she had a mischievous grin on her face before she continued, "And his '_twin sister'_ Nadeshiko, is also your best friend who is currently overseas."

_That girl. I'd hate to cross her; especially if she's angry. If I could have a disciple in the art of teasing and mischievousness it would definitely have to be her._

"Rima-chan! I don't want to explain all of that, _AGAIN!" _He grumbled.

"Explain what?" Amu asked.

"Long story..." He answered.

"Aside from that, I'm Tadase Hotori." It seemed like he wanted to say something more, but he stopped. It seemed like I was the only one to notice, maybe it's because I've known him longer.

"I'm Aruto, Ikuto's father."

"Syusuke* Yoshimura, Ikuto's manager. Pleased to be of your acquaintance, again."

"Manager?" Amu asked with a confused tone.

"Ah, Ikuto's a famous violinist and Utau is a famous singer," Syusuke answered. "I'm Ikuto's manager and Kairi's sister is Utau's manager."

"Was all of that really necessary?" I asked.

"Isn't it alright? She'll have to find out eventually, Iku-kun." He replied.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?" I asked irritated.

"What's wrong with it, Iku-kun?" He asked innocently.

"If that name is known to the public, the fan girls as if they aren't scary enough already; a new pet name for me will over joy them," I answered aggravated. "Anyway, this forgetful, aggravating man is my manager. At least, Utau's manager isn't as bad as you."

"Where's Utau?" I heard Sanjou nearly yell as she burst into the room.

"Speak of the devil," I mentioned.

She marched over, right to _me_. Why is it me? Couldn't she choose someone else to interrogate? Especially, at this particular point in time.

"Hi, there," I greeted with a small wave.

"Don't 'Hi, there' me! Where is your sister?" She demanded

"I don't really know. She left the room a little earlier," I decided to leave the part about Kukai going after her out.

"How can you _not_ know? She's your little sister."

"Ahem, nee-san?" Kairi stepped forward.

"Oh, Kairi. What is it?"

_Why does she seem so much calmer talking to him? Wasn't she just scolding me a second ago?_

"She probably left the room for a breather and the most calming place would be outside, so considering the fact you didn't see her on your way in. She has to be on the roof. Next time you do something, nee-san, please take all the information into consideration, first." He pushed his glasses up again.

_Shouldn't this situation be reversed? Shouldn't it be the big sister scolding the little brother, not the other way around? Then again, my friends aren't all that normal, either..._

"Ahaha," Sanjou laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head. "Arigatou, Kairi."

"Uno, may I ask what's going on?" Amu asked.

_Shoot! I got so caught up in the moment I... forgot? How could I possibly forget? Never mind, that! Sanjou doesn't know yet!_

I grabbed her be the arm and spun her around so our backs were now facing Amu.

"Okay, listen. Amu doesn't remember any of us," I suddenly felt a pang of hurt after reminding myself of that fact, but I continued my explanation. "She must have hit her head or something; I'm not completely sure since I never asked the doctor. Anyway, she has no idea who we are aside from our names now, and the only reason she actually knows our names is because we introduced ourselves again. So, just introduce yourself and we'll have this mess cleaned up. Understood?"

She nodded, and we turned back to face Amu.

"Sorry about that! I'm Kairi's older sister, and Utau's manager, Yukari Sanjou." She introduced.

"I'm sorry, but I'm starting to wonder what Utau looks like." Amu stated.

"This, answer your question?" Utau asked when she entered. Kukai was walking not too far behind her, either.

"Oh, Hinamori. You look better than... thirteen minutes ago," Kukai noted.

They walked over to me and stood at their original position except only this time Kukai stood next to Utau instead of me.

**Utau's POV: (A/N More, Utau! Sorry, I just find it easier from her point of view.)**

"Arigatou, Kukai. I feel better now." I blushed slightly.

"That's what I'm here for!" He encouraged; giving me a thumbs up.

"Let's get back before something big happens and we miss it." I tugged at him arm.

"Hai, Hai. Whatever, Miss Pop Princess wants," he joked. We entered the elevator laughing a bit.

_He really can make me feel better no matter what. Now, when will he realize what he is to me? Probably not anytime soon._

I laughed inwardly to myself; showing a small grin on my lips.

"What are you smiling about?" The elevator doors shut.

"Nothing. Anyhow, how was Kukai Souma able to make the choice to follow me anyway?" I was really as to how Kukai could make such a decision.

"That hurts you know," he jested.

"Well..." I definitely wouldn't give up until I got an answer.

"Your brother helped me decide."

Now, that caught me by surprise. Ikuto did a lot of things for me, but I would've never have guessed that he'd help me in my love life. Just what did Ikuto do to make Kukai come anyway? "How so?" I asked curiously.

"I was basically paralyzed when I watched you leave. I wouldn't have been able to do anything if he hadn't said, 'Take care of her for me'. Then, I guess in the spur of the moment I went after you." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Is that so?"

He just nodded in response. The doors finally opened and we made our way back. I couldn't feel the tension from the room like I did before and to my reassurance I heard Amu saying, "I'm sorry, but I'm starting to wonder what Utau looks like."

"This, answer your question?" I asked.

Oh, Hinamori. You look better than... thirteen minutes ago," Kukai noted.

I sighed as we made our way to where we were standing before; the only difference was Kukai was standing next to me this time.

"Utau, are you okay? Will you still be able to sing at tomorrow's concert?"

"I'm fine. I just scratched my arm slightly, but it's a minor injury. I don't know if you can actually call it an injury. As for Ikuto on the other hand; he probably can't play the violin and isn't this supposed to be a brother/sister reunion sort of thing?"

"Yeah, that's right," Sanjou-san replied.

"Then what about our act? I can still play the violin. 'The show must go on' sort of thing right?" Ikuto remarked.

"Ikuto-kun! There is absolutely no chance of me letting you play with those injuries. And according to Kayama-sensei** you need a week of rest," Syusuke rebuked.

"Syusuke, I know you're my manager and you have to think of my health. But it's my and Utau's job to think of our fans first, and I've been through wor-"

"No, Ikuto," I cut him off. I never liked thinking of those painful memories when Ikuto was controlled by Easter, yet at the same time they are my cherished memories. If it weren't for Easter I wouldn't have my friends who are with me now. He was about to say something, but I wasn't done just yet. "Ikuto, before being a celebrity, I'm your sister. I'm your sister who still slightly has a brother complex, and has to worry about you and your health. So don't you go and give me an excuse, you're on my side for this, right? Otou-san?"

"Your sister's right, Son. You need to pay attention to your health. Your fans won't blame you for something like this."

"May I have I a word?" Kairi spoke up.

"Go ahead," I answered.

"From what I know this is a charity concert. Meaning it probably won't be very hard to book someone else for your act, and even if we don't you two aren't the only ones there, you know. Aside from that, if you're still worried about disappointing your fans then we'll just book you for next week at the New Years charity concert. Which still approximately still gives Tsukiyomi-san enough time to heal, correct?"

We all just nodded implying we were going along with his plan. I never understood how such a young boy like him could ever think and reason all of these situations. I guess that's Kairi for you.

"Wait a minute," I turned my attention back to Amu who was staring at us slightly confused. "Where are Amu's parents and Ami?"

"Come to think of it they haven't arrived yet have they?" Rima stated.

"Strange, isn't her father extremely overprotective, especially when it came to boys?" Nagi mentioned.

"Yeah, when I was first introduced as Amu's boyfriend he _'ran away'_." Tadase remarked.

I looked at Ikuto, but he seemed no different. Maybe, because he knew it was true. No matter, I couldn't help, but feel... pity? I wasn't sure of the feeling, but it was definitely wasn't the best feeling ever.

"So, just where are Hinamori's parents?"

They're right here," Kayama-sensei said. "Sorry, I stopped them when I saw them to inform them of Hinamori-san's current condition"

"Wah!" Tsugumu-san yelled as he ran over to Amu. "Gomen! Papa couldn't be here with you sooner."

"Onee-chan!" Ami ran towards Amu; using Tsugumu-san as a stepping ladder to get on her sister's lap. "Are you okay, onne-chan?"

"Yes, I'm fine..." Amu looked at me for help to which I mouthed 'Ami'. "Ami."

"Wah, onee-chan remembers me!" she hugged Amu tightly.

"Ami-chan, why don't we give your sister some room?" I suggested trying to relieve Amu of anymore stress.

"Utau-chan, I can sing all of your songs!"

"Then, how about I listen to you sing them for me?"

"Honto ni?***"

"Mmm, honto ni? Let's go for a walk and you sing for me?"

She immediately hopped off the bed and grabbed my hand leading me out of the room. I looked to find Amu sending me a thanks-I-owe-you smile. I shook my head and mouthed the words: no problem, before leaving.

**Rima's POV: (A/N Don't get your hopes up yet. This isn't going to last long.)**

I noticed the aura coming from Amu's mom. It's one of those, which say they want to have a heart-to-heart talk. I was only able to recognize it because those sorts of feelings were my cherished childhood memories.

"Hey, Purple-head, Soccer freak, Yaya, Kairi, Hotori and Tsukiyomi; I need your help with something follow me." I led them out of the room heading towards the cafeteria.

"Rima-chan, what is it you need our help with?" Purple-head asked me.

"What's going on Rima-chi?"

"Nothing, really." I answered nonchalantly.

"Oi, Mashiro. Then what's the point of coming out here?"

"You're all probably hungry by now and Amu needs time alone with her mom." I explained indifferently.

"You really considerate aren't you, Rima-chan" Purple-head teased.

"Shut up, and do whatever you want." I retorted.

They went to order what they want when Tsukiyomi spoke, "He's right, but how did you know?"

"I had a feeling back there. Sort of like I used to with my mother when I got hurt or lost, before my parents started fighting. And I'm supposed to be considerate, Amu's my best friend. Whether she remembers it or not." I left Tsukiyomi standing there while I went off to buy a green tea.

**Amu's POV:**

"Papa, why don't you go see how Ami and Utau-chan are doing." She spoke normally, but it seemed like she made him leave.

"Hai, Mama."

"We'll take our leave now, also," Aruto-san spoke and left with Sanjou-san, and Yoshimura-san.

She walked over to me and sat on the side of the bed looking at me, "So you remember anything at all?"

"Sorry, mama, I don't remember anything. I only know as much as they told me," I apologized. "I don't know how any of this happened either."

"There was a drunk driver, speeding down the road to the point he missed the red light and rammed into Utau-chan's car."

"So, that's how it all happened."

"Amu, just what do you know."

"I know their names and a little bit about whom they were to me. I also know for sure that I can trust and count on them. Utau helped me out quite a bit with Ami, Rima basically cleared room for me, and all of them with their presences cheered me up when I had no idea what was going on or how I'd handle it. They made me forget all of that and made me smile." I smiled thinking of the things all of them had done for me in such a small amount of time. They really had to be my friends for that to happen, wouldn't they? I guess they really are my friends then.

"As long as you know that you'll be okay," She said and smiled at me. She stood up and extended her hand toward me; offering to help me up. I took it without hesitation. "Let's get you checked out of here, round up your friends and be on move foward."

I stood up. I felt a little unstable, but mama kept me standing and reassured me that she'll be there for me.

"Arigatou, mama," I thanked with all of my heart.

"That's what mama's are for," She answered

**Violet: And end of Chapter... 3!**

**Violet: It's only chapter three!**

**Ikuto: Of course, you put this story on hiatus for so long.**

**Violet: I hope you liked this chapter. *dies***

**Ikuto: Well, I didn't.**

**Violet: I was talking to the readers... if there are any left that is.**

**Ikuto: Isn't this story **_**Amuto**_**?**

**Violet: Yeah, your point?**

**Ikuto: Then, why is there so much Utau? Not to mention Kutau came first.**

**Utau: Because, I'm special.**

**Nagi: What about Rimahiko?**

**Violet: Rimahiko's coming soon. Patience Ikuto's you can have all the Amuto you want at the **_**Place. **_**Then again, I also need some one-sided Tadamu.**

**Ikuto: Strictly forbidden! And why is **_**both **_**Rimahiko and Kutau coming first?**

**Violet: That's just the way I wrote it I guess.**

**Here are the notes:**

***Syusuke/Shusuke are the same person. I just find that Syusuke is the more appropriate way of writing it in romanji. Tell how you prefer it spelt.**

****The honorific "sensei" in this case is used for doctors.**

*****Honto ni? If you didn't know means "Really?" and vice versa.**

**On another note am I even spelling "Sanjou" right?**

**Violet: That's it for now until next week. How will Amu react to meeting her Shugo Charas once more? *yawns* *goes to bed***

**Ikuto: *Kicks out* what do you think you're doing?**

**Violet: Sleeping? *Sarcasm***

**Ikuto: *picks up and move to computer* No, you're not. You are going to write the next chapters of "Ikuto's Pink Rose".**

**Violet: Aww, c'mon.**

**Ikuto: Zip it and start writing.**

**Violet: *grumbles and types***

**Yoru: Please R&R ~Nya.**


End file.
